Koneko-Nyan-maru
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Sosok iblis kucing masuk ke dalam tubuh Konekomaru dan membuatnya mempunyai telinga dan ekor kucing. Kok bisa?/Mind to RnR?


**Ao no Exorcist by Katou Kazue**

**Koneko-Nyan-maru by JIRO**

**Summary: Sosok iblis kucing masuk ke dalam tubuh Konekomaru dan membuatnya mempunyai telinga dan ekor kucing. Kok bisa?/Mind to RnR?**

**Warning(s): typo(s), maybe out of character, aneh, abal, gaje, dll.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**-Ao no Exorcist-**

Pemuda bertubuh pendek itu mematutkan wajahnya dalam cermin. Sesekali ia menyerong ke kanan dan kiri, kemudian menghela napas panjang. Siswa Juku True Cross Academy itu mengambil tasnya setelah membenarkan letak _beanie_ yang terpasang di kepala. Dengan langkah gontai dia beranjak pergi ke sekolah. Sebenarnya ia malah ke sekolah hari ini karena suatu hal, tapi kalau tidak ke sekolah dia tidak akan mendapat nilai untuk ujian menjadi Aria.

"Yo, Konekomaru!" panggil seseorang dari belakang, itu Rin, bersama kucingnya, Kuro. Konekomaru menoleh dan menyapa.

"Ah, _ohayou_, Okumura-_kun_." sapanya, "_ohayou_, Kuro—_nyan_." Ia jongkok dan mengelus kepala Kuro.

"_Nyan_?" Rin mendengar suara aneh, mirip suara kucing dari arah Konekomaru.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa." lanjut Konekomaru, kemudian mengambil mainan kucing yang selalu berada dalam tasnya, katanya persiapan kalau bertemu kucing. Dasar maniak.

Tak lama kemudian, dia dan Kuro asyik bermain. Kuro yang sebenarnya berusia 100 tahun lebih, tetaplah kucing biasa dan akan reflek kalau ada benda bergerak diiringi suara.

"Hoi, mau main sampai kapan? Sudah mau masuk, nih." kata Rin menoleh ke arah Konekomaru, kemudian pemuda setengah iblis ini menyadari sesuatu, "Hm, kau terlihat berbeda hari ini, Konekomaru?" Rin mengamati Konekomaru dengan seksama. "Woa, kau memakai _beanie_, Konekomaru? Sedang jamannya memakai _beanie_, ya?" tanya Rin, terlihat sangat antusias. Kalau ekornya muncul, pasti sudah dikibaskan ke kanan dan kiri.

"Ah, bukan—_nyan_!" teriak Konekomaru sambil memegang _beanie_-nya saat Rin ingin menyentuh. Ia tak mau ada orang lain melepas _beanie_-nya.

"Ha? Lalu?"

"Ah, Okumura-_kun_, sebaiknya kau jangan bertanya dan membahas masalah ini—_nyan_." ujarnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula kenapa kau mengakhiri kalimatmu dengan '_nyan_'?" tanya Rin penasaran. Dia tahu kalau Konekomaru maniak kucing, tapi tak perlu sampai menggunakan suara kucing di akhir kalimat 'kan?

Konekomaru masih merona, kemudian segera berbalik dan melangkah masuk ke kelas, "Bu-bukan apa-apa." teriaknya.

"Woa! Tunggu aku!" teriak Rin karena tiba-tiba ditinggal Konekomaru, "ah, Kuro sampai nanti!" Rin berbalik dan melambai pada kucing kesayangannya. Sementara kucing hitam berekor dua itu hanya memiringkan kepala tanda tak tahu dan tak mau tahu sesuatu. Kuro berbalik dan mencari sesuatu yang menarik untuk membunuh waktunya yang panjang.

Konekomaru sampai di depan kelas, kemudian disusul Rin. Seperti biasa, kelas hanya diisi oleh beberapa orang saja: Shiemi, Izumo, Bon, Shima dan seorang lagi dengan boneka di tangan, Takara. Kalau dihitung tak ada sepuluh jumlahnya.

"Yo, Konekomaru, penampilan baru, ya?" tanya Shima.

"Ah, ya begitulah—_ny_! Ah, bukan apa-apa!" jawab Konekomaru sambil meletakkan tasnya.

Kemudian semuanya langsung duduk manis karena Okumura-_sensei_, Okumura Yukio, sudah datang.

"Ehem, selamat pagi, semuanya. Sebelum pelajaran hari ini dimulai ada yang ingin saya sampaikan karena ini sangat penting." Yukio mengawali dengan sangat serius—biasanya juga serius. "Kemarin ditemukan iblis berwujud kucing yang melarikan diri dari kejaran Exorcist dan diduga berkeliaran di sekitar sekolah, iblis ini dapat merasuk ke tubuh manusia dan mengubahnya menjadi kucing. Jika diantara kalian ada yang melihatnya harap lapor ke saya. Terima kasih."

Sekilas pemberitahuan, tapi sudah membuat orang-orang di kelas itu geger. Rin dan Shiemi sudah ribut membicarakan, begitu pula dengan Bon dan Shima, sementara Izumo dan Takara terlihat tidak antusias dengan berita ini, lalu Konekomaru, dia terlihat diam dari biasanya.

"Baiklah, karena kasus itu aku minta hari ini kalian menemukan iblis meresahkan itu." ujar Yukio.

"_Yosha_! Misi!" teriak Rin senang.

**-Ao no Exorcist-**

"Bagaimana kita menemukannya?" tanya Shiemi saat berjalan mengelilingi sekolah bersama teman-temannya.

"Hmm, mungkin bisa kita pancing dengan hal yang disukai kucing." Bon terlihat berpikir, "hoi, Okumura, kau 'kan punya kucing, apa yang kucingmu sukai?" Bon beralih ke Rin.

"Ahh, apa ya?" pemuda yang selalu membawa pedang ini nampak berpikir, "Kuro suka ikan dan daging."

"Semua orang juga tahu itu, _baka_!" teriak Bon ke Rin.

"Ah, tunggu! Sepertinya ada yang lain," Rin kembali nampak berpikir, "Dia suka bermain tikus-tikusan atau—Ah, Kuro suka dielus kepalanya." teriak Rin.

"Masa' kita harus mengelus kepala tiap orang?" tanya Izumo Kamiki.

"Ah, ya ... itu ..." Rin menggaruk pipinya.

"Lagipula belum tentu iblis itu merasuki seseorang." lanjut Kamiki.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita pancing dengan makanan?" saran Shiemi.

"Tapi sekolah ini 'kan luas sekali." kata Shima yang sepertinya sedang dalam _bad mood_.

"Tidak akan tahu kalau belum dicoba 'kan?" kata Shiemi sambil tersenyum manis, hati Shima pun langsung berbunga melihatnya dan _mood_-nya langsung kembali membaik.

"Huh, dasar gila!" komen Kamiki yang melihat tingkah Shima, pasalnya ia trauma dengan kejadian saat memata-matai Shima dan Paku dulu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita buat perangkap untuk iblis itu!" teriak Bon, "Ayo! Konekomaru jangan diam saja!" Bon melirik Konekomaru terdiam.

"Ah, i-iya, _nyan_!" ujar Konekomaru tanpa sadar.

Bon menyadari sesuatu, "_Nyan_?" tanyanya sambil menatap Konekomaru.

"Ah, bu-bukan apa-apa!" jawab Konekomaru menyusul teman-teman yang sudah jalan duluan menuju kolam air mancur. Bon hanya mengangat kedua bahu dan menyusul mereka.

"Hmm, bagaimna rupa iblis itu, ya?" tanya Rin sambil menaruh beberapa daging segar.

"Tentu saja seperti kucing, dia 'kan iblis kucing, hahaha." Guyonan Shima terdengar garing, semua hanya diam sementara pemuda berambut pink ini tertawa renyah.

"Mungkin maksudnya apakah dia sudah merasuki seseorang atau belum." Kali ini boneka Takara berkomentar setelah daritadi hanya diam. Entah harus menyebut Takara atau boneka Takara yang sedang berbicara.

"_Yosh_! Selesai!" ujar Rin sambil menepuk kedua tangannya. "Ayo kita sembunyi dan menunggu kedatangan iblis itu!"

Mereka pun bersembunyi di semak-semak tak jauh dari perangkap. Menunggu kedatangan iblis yang dinanti.

"Seperti sedang bermain petak umpet, ya?" komentar Shiemi di sebelah Kamiki, sementara gadis _twintail_ itu hanya memutar bola mata dan menghela napas.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan dengan orang-orang seperti ini, ya?" gumamnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, tak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan dari iblis itu.

"Masih lama, ya?" kata Rin sambil menguap.

"Menunggu itu menyebalkan!" komen Shima.

"Sabar dong!" kata Bon dengan _deathglare_-nya. Seolah ia juga berkata, "Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi!"

"Hm? Kau kenapa Konekomaru?" tanya Shima, melihat temannya sejak tadi diam dan gelisah.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, _ny_—Ah, bukan!" jawabnya gugup.

"Kau terlihat aneh, Konekomaru." ujar Bon.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bon!" kata Konekomaru.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, suasana masih sepi, hanya suara air mancur yang mengusik telinga. Rin bahkan sudah tertidur pulas.

"Sialan, kau Okumura! Jangan tidur di sini!" Bon mengguncangkan tubuh Rin.

"Ah! Datang!" Konekomaru tiba-tiba berteriak saat sebuah bayangan muncul dan mendekati kolam air mancur. Semua yang bersembunyi langsung memasang tanda siaga. Rin langsung terbangun setelah mendengar suara Konekomaru dan langsung bersiaga meskipun masih terkantuk-kantuk.

Bayangan semakin mendekat, kalau diperhatikan, bayangan itu seperti seekor kucing yang mendekat dengan dua ekor yang bergoyang. Di balik semak-semak, siswa-siswi Juku True Cross Academy ini meneguk ludah, seperti apakah sosok dari bayangan itu.

Bayangan semakin dekat, dan muncul lah sosok kucing berbulu hitam dan berekor dua.

"I-itu 'kan—" ujar Rin.

"_Wah! Makanan!"_

"—Kuro!" gumam semuanya serantak.

Kuro menjilat bibirnya, tanda ia lapar dan makanan di depannya.

"_Itadakimasu_!"

"Kuro, jangan!" teriak Rin sambil keluar dari persembunyiannya. Kuro kaget dan langsung menghindar. Tanpa Rin sadari sosok di sebelahnya melompat dengan cepat, kemudian mengambil daging yang menjadi umpan dengan kilat dan—

'BUK!'

'GUBRAK!'

—Rin terjebak dalam kurungan.

Semuanya ikut keluar dari persembunyian dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Hoi, kalian baik-baik saj—KONEKOMARU?" Bon langsung berteriak saat melihat sahabatnya itu berubah wujud menjadi kuc—ah, bukan muncul telinga dan ekor kucing di tubuhnya. _Beanie_ yang terpasang di kepalanya terjatuh. Ekornya bergoyang.

"Maaf ya, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, _nyan_!" Muncul suara perempuan dari Konekomaru.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Bon geram.

"Namaku Neko, _nyan_!" teriaknya dengan suara imut.

"Neko, sudah kubilang jangan keluar tiba-tiba." Kali ini suara Konekomaru kembali. Semua yang melihat kejadian ini langsung terbengong, tak terkecuali Kuro.

"Hoi, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Bon.

"Grr! Tak akan kubiarkan kalian membunuhku, _nyan_!" teriaknya kemudian berbalik dan berlari.

"Woi, jangan lari kau, iblis!" teriak Bon, lalu mengejarnya. "Hei, panggil Okumura-_sensei_ kalau kita sudah menemukan iblis yang dicari." teriak Bon kepada teman-teman di belakang sebelum mengejar. Rin langsung membuka _handphone_ dan memanggil adiknya—entah sejak kapan dia bisa lolos dari kurungan. Shima, Kamiki dan Shiemi ikut mengejar bersama Bon.

Iblis Neko dalam tubuh Konekomaru berlari masuk ke dalam sekolah. Ke dalam kelas, kantin sampai lapangan. Bon, Shima, Kamiki dan Shiemi sampai kelelahan dan sempat kehilangan jejaknya sebelum mereka melihat bayangan Konekomaru di kantin. Untung saja kantin sedang sepi karena belum saatnya waktu makan siang.

"Wah, kelihatannya enak, _nyan_!" kata Neko saat melihat berbagai makanan luar biasa dari etalase kaca kantin.

"Bisakah kita berhenti, Neko? Aku sudah capek." Kali ini suara Konekomaru.

"Belum, _nyan_!" teriak Neko, "Neko masih lapar, _nyan_!" lanjutnya. Tangannya sedang mencoba meraih sepiring ikan tuna yang dimasak sedemikian rupa hingga nampak mewah dan lezat. Tapi sebelum tangannya meraih piring itu, tangan lain mencegahnya.

"Hm? Mau menjadi pencuri, ya?"

Itu Mephisto Pheles, Kepala Sekolah True Cross Academy.

"Pak Kepsek?" tanya Konekomaru.

"_Nyaaannn_!" teriak Neko berusaha keluar dari tubuh Konekomaru, namun Mephisto berhasil mencegahnya kabur.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan mengacau di sekolahku, Neko!" ujar Mephisto. Saat itu pula, empat orang yang sedang mengejar ditambah Rin dan Yukio dari arah yang berlawanan datang dan memasang wajah bingung.

"A-ada apa ini?" tanya Yukio.

**-Ao no Exorcist-**

"Maaf, semuanya sudah membuat kalian kerepotan seperti ini." kata Mephisto, kali ini siswa Juku True Cross Academy bersama _sensei_-nya, Yukio sedang berkumpul di kantor Mephisto. Di mejanya ada sosok Neko yang berupa asap putih berbentuk kucing dan berbulu putih—mungkin lebih baik dipanggil _ghost_ daripada iblis—dikurung di dalam kurungan khusus untuk iblis. Dia terlihat cemberut dan memalingkan badan ke arah lain.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi, Pak?" tanya Yukio mewakili, sebelum yang lain ikut melempar pertanyaan yang sama.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah berkenalan dengannya," ujar Mephisto, "Namanya Neko, temanku dari Selatan. Dia sedang berlibur, karena ia ingin menjadi sosok manusia di sini maka dia mencari seseorang yang cocok menjadi 'wadah'nya. Sampai ia bertemu dengan Konekomaru dan sepertinya ia menyukai Konekomaru." Mephisto melirik ke arah Neko yang masih ngambek. "Tapi sayangnya aku menolak karena Konekomaru adalah murid Juku True Cross Academy, sehingga dia marah dan kabur. Makanya aku meminta Okumura-_sensei_ untuk segera menangkap Neko dengan bantuan kalian."

Semuanya langsung lemas karena capek—mendengar kisah Mephisto dan setelah aksi kejar-kejaran—kecuali Yukio dan Rin.

"Pantas saja daritadi kau mengatakan '_Nyan_' di akhir kalimatmu." ujar Bon pada Konekomaru.

"_Gomenasai_." jawab Konekomaru.

"Sebagai imbalan karena telah berusaha, kalian akan kutraktir makan di kantinku. Terserah kalian mau makan apa." ujar Mephisto sambil mengeluarkan dompet dan sejumlah uang.

'Tumben sekali badut konyol ini mau repot-repot mengeluarkan uang lebih untuk mentraktir?' batin Rin.

Satu alasan, reputasi.

'Sejak kapan Tuan Pheles memikirkan reputasi?' batin Yukio.

Kemudian muncul lah aura hitam dari Mephisto menatap Yukio dan Rin. Sepertinya sedang telepati antar iblis.

'Sejak kapan badut konyol/Tuan Pheles memiliki aura hitam? Bukannya pink?' batin Rin dan Yukio bersamaan.

Baiklah kita hentikan telepati antar iblis ini.

Semuanya langsung berteriak girang, pasalnya jarang-jarang mereka makan makanan di kantin yang besar dan mewah. Tahu sendiri 'kan makanannya mahal-mahal.

**-Ao no Exorcist-**

"Aku mau pesan ikan tuna panggang, ah." ujar Rin sambil membayangkan makanan, tanpa sadar air liurnya menetes. Kini mereka sedang berjalan menuju kantin sekolah.

"Memangnya ada, Rin?" tanya Shiemi di samping Rin. Terlihat antusias dengan makanan yang dibicarakan Rin.

Sementara yang lain juga asyik membicarakan makan, Konekomaru malah terlihat sedih.

"Kau kenapa lagi, Konekomaru?" tanya Bon. Rin, Yukio dan Shiemi yang berjalan duluan berhenti dan menoleh, begitu pula dengan Takara dan Kamiki yang berjalan di belakang ikut berhenti.

"_A-ano_, teman-teman, maaf, gara-gara aku semuanya menjadi kerepotan seperti ini." katanya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Kau bicara apa, Konekomaru?" Bon mendekat ke arah temannya.

"Tak ada yang menyalahkanmu kok." timpal Shima.

"Lagipula masalah sudah selesai, jadi kau tak perlu memikirkan hal yang lain." ujar Bon bijak, kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya, malu.

"Itu benar, sekarang mari kita makan enak sama-sama!" Rin mendekat dan merangkul pemuda berkacamata itu, kemudian menariknya menuju kantin dan disusul yang lainnya dengan teriakan bahagia.

Yukio melihat anak didiknya dengan tersenyum. Mereka terlihat lebih dewasa dibanding pertama kali bertemu. Guru muda ini pun ikut menyusul anak didiknya ke kantin. Tak ada salahnya ikut, toh dia belum pernah makan makanan mewah seperti itu.

**-Ao no Exorcist-**

Omake

"Tapi sepertinya Konekomaru cocok dengan kuping kucing itu. _Kawaii_." kata Shima sambil terkekeh dan membayangkan Konekomaru dengan telinga kucing dan mengucapkan kata, '_Nyan~_,'

"Ha? Tidak!" bantah Konekomaru.

"Hmm, aku sependapat, soalnya Konekomaru sangat menyukai kucing." Jarang sekali Bon setuju dengan pendapat seperti ini.

"BON!" teriak Konekomaru, merengek untuk protes. Semuanya pun tertawa lepas.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong bukankah hari ini ujian Meister?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba pada Yukio.

'Glek! Sial! Aku lupa!' batin Yukio.

**-END-**

**-Ao no Exorcist-**

Thanks for reading, mind to review?

JIRO


End file.
